Booth & Wendell
by DestielDrarry
Summary: Wendell est très attiré par Booth. Que se passez-t-il lorsque le Dr. Brennan lui demande d'aller le chercher chez lui ? SLASH BOOTH/WENDELL. Wendell is very attracted to Booth. What happens when Dr. Brennan asks him to pick him up at his place ? SLASH B/W
1. Chapter 1

**Booth & Wendell**

Wendell Bray cherchait ses clés dans son sac à bandoulière. Il était fatigué de tout le travail qu'il avait eu à l'Institut Jefferson, pendant toute la journée. Il était à présent dix heures du soir et il commençait à s'énerver face au fait qu'il ne trouvait pas ses clés dans les tréfonds de son sac. Il se rappela alors qu'il les avait mises dans la poche de devant. Il les attrapa et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il enleva son sac qu'il posa dans l'entrée et marcha vers la cuisine, ouvrit une armoire et saisit une tasse ainsi qu'un sachet d'infusion. Il espérait qu'une infusion spéciale "Nuit Tranquille" l'aiderait à se calmer. Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans une petite casserole et se rendit dans le salon où il alluma la télévision, puis s'assit sur le canapé.

Il avait attrapé la télécommande et zappait, inconscient de ses gestes. En effet, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait trop à Seeley Booth, l'agent le plus beau du FBI. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, excepté lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion, lorsque le Dr. Brennan lui demandait de chercher une anomalie sur un squelette.

Son esprit vagabonda ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, quand il se rendit compte qu'il zappait insensément. Il se leva et alla voir où en était la température de l'eau. Elle était chauffée à la bonne température pour pouvoir la boire. Il la versa donc dans la tasse et se dirigea non pas vers le salon une fois de plus mais vers son bureau. Sur lequel il s'assit, et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il allait juste consulter ses e-mails puis prendre une douche pour enfin se coucher. Il avait déjà mangé au Royal Diner avec Angela et Hodgins. Angela. Sa soi-disant amante. Il avait déjà couché avec elle, une fois. Oui, Wendell était bisexuel et adorait ça. Mais en ce moment, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, il n'avait qu'une personne en vue : Booth.

Il commençait à s'exciter en pensant à lui, donc il but son infusion d'une traite et fila prendre une douche froide. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il mit un t-shirt et un pantalon de sport qui faisaient office de pygama. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit.

"Allez, voici maintenant _Russian Roulette_ de Rihanna, bon réveil" Il éteint sa radio. Il aimait cette chanson mais n'était pas d'humeur musicale ce matin. Il était sept heures et Wendell se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, devant la télévision. Il adorait regarder les dessins animés, comme quand il était petit. Il fit un brin de toilette, mit du déodorant, et du parfum après s'être habillé d'une chemise blanche, et d'un jean délavé. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mit sa veste verte et son sac en bandoulière et sortit.

Une fois arrivé au l'Institut, il sortit son badge, le passa devant les bornes, entendit le _switch_ habituel et monta les marches. Le Dr. Brennan était déjà penchée sur un squelette propre (cette fois-ci), l'examinant méticuleusement.

- Bonjour, Mr Bray, le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Dr. Brennan. D'où vient-il, celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en désignant le squelette, après avoir posé son sac sur une chaise, enlevé sa veste et mit une blouse à la place.

- Sur un chantier. Il avait été enterré hâtivement et de manière négligée. C'est un homme de 35 ou 40 ans, cheveux blonds, yeux noisettes, un mètre soixante-quinze. Il s'appelle Ben Manner, il était charpentier et travaillait sur ce chantier _dans_ lequel nous l'avons trouvé. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, sa fiche d'identité est affichée sur l'ordinateur.

- D'accord, avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

- Eh bien, en quelque sorte, oui. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'anthropologie. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'aller chercher l'agent Booth chez lui, je dois lui annoncer l'affaire, il ne m'accompagnait lorsqu'on m'a appelée pour le corps.

La gorge de Wendell se serra au nom de Booth.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je... je vais y aller, balbutia-t-il.

- Pourquoi balbutiez-vous ?

- Eh bien, ça m'étonne un peu que vous me confiez cette tâche. Normalement, vous vous arrangez pour y aller vous-même.

- Oui, effectivement. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, ce matin. J'ai plusieurs tâches en cours.

- Je vois. Je vais aller le chercher, alors.

- Merci, Mr. Bray.

Il retira donc sa blouse, et remit sa veste et son sac sur lui. Il sortit de l'Institut, démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Booth.

Il frappa trois fois à sa porte. Il entendait de la musique provenant de l'intérieur, le volume était très élevé. Aucun réponse. Il frappa de nouveau mais n'obtint pas non plus de réponse. Il essaya de tourner la poignée et s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte. Il hésita à entrer, conscient que l'agent n'apprécierait peut-être pas. Il ouvrit grand la porte et la musique s'intensifia, il se dépêcha alors de refermer la porte pour éviter que les voisins ne sortent en râlant pour leur demander de baisser la musique. Une chaîne stéréo apparemment (d'après ce que Wendell s'imaginait) jouait un morceau d'Avril Lavigne, _Hot_.

- Booth ? Booth ? appela-t-il en s'avançant de plus en plus dans l'appartement.

Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la salle de bain. Il arriva dans le salon.

Sa vision fut automatiquement attirée vers Booth. Il vit la scène la plus sexy de tous les temps. Booth ne portait rien, excepté un boxer. Wendell le voyait de profil, et la bosse qui dépassait de son bassin l'excitait horriblement. Il luta au début contre l'érection qui prenait de l'ampleur dans son pantalon, mais s'aperçut que cela était bien inutile. Booth était en train de danser, bras contre le torse, faisant des petits moulinets avec eux. Il faisait des petits pas, avançant puis reculant. C'était incroyablement sexy et Wendell l'observait avec luxure.

Booth sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Wendell. Il avait l'air très embarrassé et surpris. Il marcha rapidement en direction de la chaîne stéréo et l'éteignit. Il se retourna vers Wendell et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler. Aucun son ne sortit avant une dizaine de secondes.

- Euh, finit-il par dire, pourquoi tu es là ?

Wendell ouvrit la bouche à son tour, n'arriva pas non plus à produire un son.

- Eh b... bien, le Dr. Brennan m'a env...voyé pour vous chercher, agent Booth. Elle veut v... vous parler d'une affaire.

- Ah, d'accord. Eh bien, il faut que j'aille m'habiller, alors.

"Non !!" pensa Wendell. Booth croisa le regard de Wendell et fut surpris d'y voir de la frustration. Son regard descendit _par mégarde _plus bas. Il vit alors une grosse bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, que Wendell s'empressa de cacher au plus vite. Ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant lui revint alors en tête...

_ Il était debout les bras croisés, à l'Institut devant un squelette que Bones était en train d'examiner. Wendell était arrivé au labo et s'était changé juste devant lui : il avait atterri en débardeur assez transparent car sa chemise avait été tachée. Il avait pu alors se rincer l'œil en regardant le corps parfait de Wendell. Il s'était ensuite penché pour ranger des affaires dans son sac, et son postérieur était posté juste devant Booth, ce qui l'avait fait immédiatement avoir une douloureuse érection. Il avait alors été très étonné après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait pris plaisir à se rincer l'œil, car il n'avait plus eu de désirs envers les hommes depuis la fin de son adolescence. Mais Wendell réveillait ses désirs les plus profonds..._

_ S_a libido l'empêcha complètement de se concentrer sur autre chose que Wendell. Il ne voulait que lui. Ce dernier se rendit compte que l'expression de Booth avait changé : un sourire fendait sa bouche, un merveilleux sourire d'ange, avec semblait-il, une lueur de luxure dans ses yeux.

Il était toujours vêtu uniquement d'un boxer lorsqu'il s'approcha de Wendell.

- Wendell..., murmura-t-il, tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup.

Wendell eut alors une bouffée de désir lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Le désir l'envahissait complètement à présent et il lui était difficile de résister encore au charme de Booth. Il le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux, qui aurait donné à un hétérosexuel l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser !

Wendell s'approcha d'abord doucement de Booth, et voyant que ce dernier ne reculait pas, s'approcha plus vite de lui. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il adora leur douceur, leur souplesse. Il n'en attendait pas moins de la part du corps de Booth, qui était selon lui parfait. Le plus vieux appuya plus fort encore sur les lèvres de son partenaire, puis balada les deux mains dans son dos. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et Wendell l'ouvrit et sa propre langue vint à l'encontre de celle de Booth. Wendell posa une main derrière sa nuque et balada son autre main lui aussi sur son dos, qui était nu. Booth eut un frisson de plaisir, sa peau rencontrant celle de celui qu'il désirait à la folie. Leur baiser était passionné et ils ne voulurent plus décoller leurs lèvres. La main de Wendell quitta le dos de Booth, pour aller sur ses hanches puis pour toucher son torse. Il était parfaitement musclé et Wendell eut envie de titiller ses tétons. Booth poussa un grognement lorsqu'il le fit. L'agent enleva la veste de Wendell et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la chemise glissa par terre et Booth parcourut le torse de son amant. "Parfait", pensa-t-il. Booth passait sa main sur les pectoraux de Wendell puis sur ses abdominaux. Il se rendirent compte qu'il faisaient exactement le même. Booth prit alors la cuisse de Wendell par la main et la souleva. Wendell comprit et sauta dans ses bras. Aussitôt, l'agent plaqua le scientifique contre le mur. Il continuaient de s'embrasser passionnément et voracement. Ils se dévoraient.

Booth recula, Wendell toujours dans ses bras. Il reculait vers la chambre. Il se retourna pour voir où il allait et poussa la porte de la chambre du pied. Encore quelques pas et Wendell tomba dans le lit. Il avait les jambes légèrement écartées et s'accoudait sur le matelas, position qui excita Booth et il le contempla pendant une dizaine de secondes, un sourire magnifique s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Wendell, lui, pouvait admirer d'où il était la musculature de Booth, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que son érection était douloureuse et qu'il fallait que Booth y remédie. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il se jeta sur lui, l'embrassa, puis descendit vers son cou. Puis vers ses pectoraux qu'il lécha et suça avidement. Puis ses abdominaux, sa langue traçant les contours avec sa langue. Il déboutonna le bouton du jean, le dézippa et l'enleva. Le sexe de Wendell formait une énorme bosse et Booth ne put faire traîner les choses comme il l'aurait voulu : il abaissa le boxer du scientifique et prit son sexe en bouche. Wendell poussa un long grognement de plaisir qui incita Booth à commencer les vas-et-viens, d'abord lents puis rapides. Au bout d'une minute, Wendell sentit qu'il allait venir. IL voulu se retirer mais Booth, comprenant, l'en empêcha. Wendell en était plus content après tout, il allait répandre sa semence dans la bouche de Booth, de _son_ Booth. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent (pour le plus grand plaisir de Booth) et il jouit dans la bouche de Booth. Ce dernier sentit la semence chaude de son amant être propulsée dans sa bouche, puis dans sa gorge, il l'avala.

Wendell n'en était pas moins excité après cette jouissance. Ce qui l'étonna, d'ailleurs. Les hommes avaient normalement une période réfractaire qui anéantissait temporairement leur libido. Ils échangèrent leur place et Wendell baissa le boxer de Booth, son sexe dépassait déjà avant. Il prit le sexe énorme de Booth en bouche qui poussa un long grognement. Il commença les vas-et-viens et Booth poussait des soupirs très sensuels et excitants. Wendell ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir à nouveau une douloureuse érection. La respiration de Booth s'accéléra, puis se stoppa lorsqu'il explosa dans la bouche de Wendell. Ce dernier avala toute sa semence, et devint euphorique en pensant qu'il avalait la semence de Booth, de _son Booth à lui_. Il commença à croire qu'il ne ressentait pas que du désir pour Booth...

Booth se leva et prit Wendell dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que l'agent commençait à basculer Wendell sur le lit. Ce dernier écarta les jambes et Booth se plaça au-dessus de lui. Leurs sexes se frôlaient et Wendell referma ses jambes autour de son vis-à-vis. Ce qui donna encore plus vite à Booth l'envie d'entrer en Wendell. Il recula alors son visage et regarda Wendell dans les yeux qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Booth mouilla ses doigts dans la bouche du scientifique et les porta à son intimité. Il enfonça d'abord un doigt, Wendell émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Il fit de doux vas-et-viens et Wendell commença à se détendre. Booth introduisit ensuite un deuxième doigt. Wendell n'avait plus mal. Il y mit alors un troisième doigt et quand il vit que Wendell était prêt, il prit son propre sexe en main, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

- Je n'ai aucune MST, je me suis fait dépisté et depuis je n'ai eu aucune relation sexuelle, débita-t-il, pressé.

- Je te rassure, moi non plus, dit Wendell tout aussi vite.

Booth sourit du sourire que Wendell aimait tellement puis l'embrassa. Booth rentra alors son sexe dans l'intimité de son amant. Wendell cria de plaisir lorsqu'il fut entré entièrement. Booth commença les vas-et-viens et la respiration de Wendell devint plus saccadé, s'adaptant aux puissants coups de reins de Booth. Il grognaient tous les deux de plaisir, en s'embrassant amoureusement. Amoureusement. Oui, ils étaient sans doute amoureux. Ils ne ressentaient pas ça quand ils avaient des relations avec un coup d'un soir. Booth accéléra la cadence et Wendell cria de plus en fort. Ces grognements excitaient Booth au plus haut point. Au bout de dix minutes de plaisir intense. Booth, pour son plus grand plaisir, entendit la voix grave de Wendell.

- Booth... hmm... j'en peux plus...

Booth se rapprocha encore plus vite de l'orgasme en entendant la voix de son scientifique. Zncore quelques coups, et... Il embrassa amoureusement Wendell, le prévint qu'il allait venir, et se libéra en lui. La plu merveilleuse sensation emplit le corps de Booth, encore plus merveilleuse que d'habitude car c'était avec Wendell. Wendell sentit la semence chaude de Booth à l'intérieur de lui et il décida que c'était le bon moment pour se libérer lui aussi. Il prit son sexe en mani et l'agita quelques fois. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa semence soit à son tour propulsée sur son torse. Booth s'affala ensuite sur Wendell. Ils resta quelques secondes en lui, puis se retira. Il l'embrassa et descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux, où il lécha le sperme de son amant. Il revint vers sa bouche et lui fit goûter sa propre semence, dans un geste extrêmement érotique. Il ressentaient encore du désir l'un pour l'autre, peut-être même assez pour recommencer mais ils étaient fatigués.

Booth sourit et regarda les prunelles de Wendell. Celui-ci sourit à son tour. Booth craqua en le voyant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes amoureusement. Il s'allongea sur le lit et Wendell posa sa tête contre son torse, jouant avec un de ses tétons avec la main droite.

- Arrête, dit-il en riant, sinon tu vas trop m'exciter et tu vas encore devoir me soulager, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, je te préviens.

- Mais c'est peut-être ce que je veux, dit Wendell en souriant à son tour.

Il continua de jouer avec son téton, à présent durci de plaisir. Booth se releva brusquement et le prit dans ses bras, sauvagement.

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_**FIN ? ^^**_

_Vous avez aimé ? Laissez beaucoup de reviews et je continuerai peut-être, qui sait ?_


	2. Chapter 1 english

**Booth & Wendell**

Wendell Bray was looking for his keys in his shoulder bag. He was tired of all the work he has been given at the Jeffersonian, during all the day. It was now 10:00 pm and he was beginning to get worked up, because he couldn't find his keys in the very dephts of his bag. He suddenly remembered he had put it in a front pocket. He caught it and opened his flat's door. He slipped his jacket off that he put down in the hall and walked toward the kitchen, opened a cupboard and grabbed a cup along with a herbal tea bag. He hoped a specail herbal tea "Peaceful Night" would help him toward sleeping. He made some water heat up in a little pan and went to the living-room where he switched on the TV, then sat in the couch.

He had catched the remote control and was flicking through the TV channels, inconscious of his gestures. Indeed, he was lost in thought. He was thinking too much about Seeley Booth, the most handsome agent of FBI. He couldn't help thinking about him, except when he was working on something, when Dr. Brennan asked him to look for an anomaly on a skeleton.

His mind wandered thus during about two minutes when he realized he was flicking through TV channels foolishly. He stood up and went and see what temperature was the water at. It was heated up at the right temperature to drink it. Then he poured it in the cup and headed not for the living-room once again but for his office. He sat down in front of it and turned on his laptop. He was just going to check his e-mails then take a shower and finally go to bed. He had already eaten at the Royal Diner with Angela and Hodgins. Angela. His self-styled lover. He slept with her once. Yes, Wendell was bisexual and loved that. But at this time he wasn't interested in girls. He had only one person in sight : Booth.

He began to get excited, thinking about him. So, he drank his herbal tea straight and hastened to take a cold shower. When he fished out of it, he put a t-shirt on and also sports pants that served as night-clothes. He collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep immediately.

"And now here is _Russian Roulette_ from Rihanna, good wakening" He turned off his radio. He liked this song but wasn't in a musical mood that morning. It was 7:00 am and Wendell headed for the kitchen to have breakfast, in front of TV. He liked watching cartoons, as he did when he was young. He freshened up and put some deodorant on, and some parfume, after having dressed with a white shirt and a faded denim. He headed for the hall, put his green jacket and his shoulder bag on and went out

Once arrived at the Jeffersonian, he took his badge out, waved it in front of the post, heard the usual _switch _went upstairs. Dr. Brennan was already bend over a clean skeleton (this time), examining it meticulously.

- Good morning, Mr Bray, she greeted him.

- Good morning, Dr. Brennan. Where does it come from, this one ? he asked, indicating the skeleton, after having placed his bag on a chair, taken his jacket off and put a white coat on instead.

- On a building site. He had been buried hastily and flippantly. He is a thirty or forty year-old man, blond hair, hazel eyes, five feet nine inches. His name is Ben Manner, he was a carpenter and worked on that building site _in_ which he has been found. If you want more informations, his identity file is puted up on the computer.

- Alright, will you need my help ?

- Well, somehow, yes. But it has nothing to do with anthropology. Would it bother you to go and pick agent Booth up at his place, I have to announce him the case, he hadn't come with me when I have been told for the corpse.

Wendell got a lump in his throat, as he heard Booth's name.

- Yes, yeah, of course, I... I'm going there, he mumbled.

- Why are you mumbling ?

- Well, I'm surprised you entrusted me to do that. Normally, you do your best to be able to do it yourself.

- Yes, indeed. But I don't really have time, this morning. I have several tasks in progress.

- I see. I'm going to pick him up, then.

- Thank you, Mr Bray.

He took his white coat off, and put his jacket and his bag back on. He got out of the Jeffersonian, started his car and headed for Booth's flat.

He knocked three times at his door. He was hearing some music from the inside, the sound level was very high. No reply. He knocked once more but didn't get any reply either. He tried to turn the handle and realized the door was open. He shrank from entering, aware that the agent might not appreciate. He opened the door up and the music escalated, so he closed the door in a hurry to prevent the neighbors from coming out grumbling to ask them to lower the volume. A stereo system obviously was playing a morceau from Avril Lavigne, _Hot_.

- Booth ? Booth ? he called, penetrating increasingly in the flat.

He wasn't in the kitchen, neither in the bathroom. He arrived in the living-room.

His sight was automatically attracted by Booth. He saw the sexiest scene ever. Booth was wearing anything but a boxer. Wendell was seeing him from the profile, and the bump that exceeded by his pelvis was inflaming him horribly. He wrestled at first with the erection that was growing up in his pants, but realized it was useless. Booth was dancing, arms up against the chest, waving it about. He was doing slows paces, advancing then retreating. It was unbelievably sexy and Wendell was observing him in a lust way.

Booth jumped as he noticed Wendell's presence. He looked very embarrassed and surprised. He walked quickly toward the stereo system and turned it off. He turned to face Wendell and opened his mouth, ready to speak. No sound came out of his mouth until a dozen of seconds

- Err, he ended up saying, why are you here ?

Wendell opened his mouth in turn, but didn't manage to emit any sound.

- W... well, she sent me to pick you up, agent Booth. She wants to talk to y... you about a case.

- Oh, okay. Well, I gotta dress me up, then.

"No !" thought Wendell. Booth met Wendell's eyes and was surprised to see some frustration in it. His look went down _inadvertently_. Then he saw a big bump at pelvis level, that Wendell hastened to hide. What happened the previous day came back to him.

_He was standing, arms crossed, at the Jeffersonian in front of a skeleton that Bones was observing. Wendell arrived in the lab and changed right in front of him : he ended up with only a quite transparent tank top on him because his shirt had been blobbed. He could then get an eyeful watching Wendell's perfect body. Then Wendell bent down to put his belongings in his bag, and his buttock was placed right in front of Booth, what immediately made hium have an painful erection. Then, he was very surprised after realizing he enjoyed getting an eyeful, because he had never had sexual desire for men since the end of his teenage years. But Wendell awakened his deepest desires._

His libido totally prevent him from centering on anything but Wendell. He wanted anyone but him. The latter realized Wendell's gesture had changed : a smile split his lips, a beautiful angel smile, with it seemed, a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

He was still only dressed in a boxer when he came up to Wendell.

- Wendell, he murmured, you know you're appealing to me.

Wendell had a fit of desire as he heard those words. Desire was completely overrunning his body now and it became hard to resist any longer to Booth's charm. He was looking at him with his beautiful eyes that would have given to any heterosexual the urge to grab him to kiss him.

Wendell first came slowly closer to Booth, and seeing the latter wasn't moving back, came faster closer to him. Until he put his lips on his vis-a-vis'. He loved their softness, their smoothness. He wasn't expecting better from Booth's body, that was to his mind perfect. The oldest pressed stronger his partner's lips, and ran his hands over his back. He forced his mouth's entrance with his tongue and Wendell opened it and his own tongue ran counter to Booth's. Wendell placed a hand behind his nape and ran his hands over his back too, that was nude. Booth had a thrill, his skin meeting the one he madly desired's. Their kiss was burning and they didn't want to part. Wendell's hand left Booth's back, and went on his hips, and then touched his chest. He was perfectly muscular and Wendell felt like titillating his nipples. Booth groaned as he did it. The agent take Wendell's jacket off and began to unbotton his shirt. Once he has finished, the shirt slid to the ground and Booth ran his hands over his lover's chest. "Perfect" he thought. Booth touched Wendell's pectorals, then his abdominal muscles. They realized they were doing exactly the same. Booth took Wendell's thigh by the hand and lifted it. Wendell got it and jumped into his arms. Right away, the agent pinned the scientist against the wall. They kept kissing passionately and ravenously. They were devouring each other.

Booth moved back, Wendell still in his arms. He was moving back to the bedroom. He turned round to see where he was going andpushed the door with the foot. A few steps more and Wendell fell over the bed. His legs were slightly spread and was leaning on the mattress, posture that excited Booth, and he gazed during a dozen of seconds, a beautiful smile stretching out over his mouth. Wendell could admire, whence he was, Booth's musculature. It's at this time that he realized his erection was painful and Booth had to remedy that. It was as if he read his mind. He pounced on him, kissed him, then went down to his neck. Then to his pectorals that he licked and sucked hungrily. Then his abdominal muscles, drawing the outline with the tongue. He unbuttoned the denim button, unziped it and took it off. Wendell's sex formed a huge bump and Booth couldn't trail things along as he would have wanted it : he pulled down the scientist's boxer and took his sex in mouth. Wendell groaned lengthily that conduced Booth to begin the in-and-out, first slow then fast. After one minute, Wendell felt he was going to come. He wanted to pull back but Booth, understanding, kept him from doing it. Wendell was finally fined with that, after all, he was going to spread his seed in Booth's mouth, in _his_ Booth. All his msucles were tensing (for the greater Booth's delight) and he came in Booth's mouth. The latter felt his lover's warm seed being propeled in his mouth, then in his throat, and swallowed it.

Wendell wasn't less excited after that orgasm. What surprised him, besides. Men were normally in a refractory period that annihilate temporarily their libido. They exchanged their places and Wendell pull down Booth's boxer, his sex stuck up from it before, due to his erection. He took the Booth's huge sex in mouth who groaned lengthily. He started the in-and-out and Booth was letting out sighs very sultry and exciting. Wendell didn't take a long time before feeling a painful erection. Booth's breathing sped up, and then stopped when Booth exploded into Wendell's mouth. The latter swallowed all his seed, and got euphoric as he thought he was swallowing Booth's seed, _his_ Booth's seed. He began to believe he wasn't feeling only desire for Booth.

Booth stood up and took him in his arms. They kissed passionately as the agent began to topple him over the bed. The latter spread his legs and Booth positioned himself above him. Their sexes brushed against each other and Wendell wrapped his legs around him. What gave Booth even quicker the urge to penetrate him. He moved his head back and looked Wendell in the eyes, who nodded at me. Booth wetted his fingers into the scientist's mouth and took it to his intimacy. He stuck first one finger, Wendell moaned a bit from pain. He did soft in-and-out and Wendell began to relax. So, Booth inserted a second finger. Wendell wasn't aching anymore. He inserted then a third finger and when he saw Wendell was ready, he took his own sex, but stopped suddenly.

- I haven't any STD, I've been detected and hadn't sex since that, he reeled off, in a hurry.

- Don't worry, me neither, Wendell said, quickly too.

Booth smiled from the smile Wendell loved so much and then kissed him. Booth took his sex into his lover's intimacy. Wendell shouted for pleasure when he had penetrated him entirely. Booth started the in-and-out and Wendell's breathing became more staccato, fitting to Booth's pelvic thrusts. They were both groaning because of pleasure, kissing amorously. Amorously. Yes they were probably in love. They didn't feel that way when they had sex with a one night stand. Booth sped cadence up and Wendell shouted increasingly stronger. Those grunts were exciting Booth to the highest degree. After ten minutes of intense pleasure, Booth heard Wendell's deep voice.

- Booth... hmm... Can't take it anymore...

Booth caught up with orgasm increasingly faster, as he heard his scientist's voice. Just a couple of thrusts more, and... He amorously kissed Wendell, warned him he was going to come, and released himself into him. The most beautiful sensation filled Booth's body, even more beautiful than usually because it was with Wendell. The latter felt Booth's warm seed within him and decided it was the right time to release himself too. He took his sex in the hand and shook it a couple of times. His seed didn't need anything more to be propelled on his chest. Booth then collapsed on Wendell. He stayed a couple of seconds into him, then pulled back. He kissed him and went down to his abs, where he licked his lover's sperm. He got back to his mouth and made him taste his awn seed, in an extremely erotic way. They were still feeling desire for each other, maybe enough to repeat it but they were tired.

Booth smiled and looked at Wendell's eyes. The latter smiled back. Booth went wild seeing it and pressed his lips with his amorously. He stretched out on the bed and Wendell put his head on his chest, fiddling with one of his nipples with the right hand.

- Stop it, he said, laughing, otherwise I'm gonna get too excited and you'll gotta release me again, I won't be able to control myself, I'm warning you.

- It may be what I want, Wendell said, smiling.

He kept fiddling with his nipple, now toughened from pleasure. Booth suddenly sat up and took him in his arms, savagely.

- You've been warned, he said before kissing him passionately.

_**THE END ? ^^**_

You enjoyed that ? Leave a lot of reviews and I will continue maybe, who knows ?


End file.
